


Comfort brought from the dark

by AvisPraeda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Violence, ah yes good ol self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisPraeda/pseuds/AvisPraeda
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR SHADOWBRINGERS ENDGAME)In the wake of their final battle, Ienzo deserved a good rest.





	Comfort brought from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing from a self indulgent AU
> 
> This contains Endgame/Postgame spoilers for Shadowbringers so Read At Your Own Risk
> 
> I do have context and explanations for why Ienzo takes the role of the WOL here but that's more babble don't worry about it

_Of course this was how it would end. Most of them had fallen, picked off in pairs amidst a desperate struggle to cover Ienzo's advance. Holes had been shot in their plan from square one, and this staggered, almost trance-like approach by a man who was in absolutely no condition to even be on his feet, let alone fight an Ascian, was all they really had left to go off of. A futile effort, only making it about half way before light burst from within Ienzo's body and brought him to his knees, unable to keep the Lightwarden's influence back any longer._

_Aeleus was within arm's reach, yet all he could do was watch with his face mashed against the ground._

_He was fighting a losing battle against the numbness creeping up his limbs, eyes screaming at him to close or at least squint against the blinding light, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from Ienzo's agonized writhing. The crack of glass—a noise heard and made familiar many times facing hordes of Sin Eaters—made his stomach lurch and tighten in a horrible way, forcing a desperate gasp out of him. No, please God_ no.

_Through the glow around Ienzo's body Aeleus caught sight of movement, could see Riku lunging at the Ascian before them for a strike, and predictably getting blocked. Such was a distraction though, and he just barely caught his “Naminé, now!” over the crackling. Everything happened so fast, all he registered next was Riku face down a ways away, Naminé collapsing to the ground beside Ienzo, just about as close as Aeleus himself was, and as her side hit the floor he could spy a blackened arrow protruding from her midriff._

_He caught Ienzo's choked sob, the shock and despair crossing his expression as he watched her fall, and then the light _exploded._ The noise that ripped from Ienzo's throat was unlike anything he'd ever heard. No person, no heartless, not even any of the eldritch horrors encountered during their extended stay in the realm—nothing had ever come even remotely _close _to that howl. He could no longer see anything beyond a faint silhouette through the brightness, a person clawing at their throat and then retching, liquefied aether splattering across the ground. _

_As Ienzo fell to his side, Aeleus's vision went completely white, the loud, sickening snapping of what he could only assume was bone echoing in his mind as it all faded away._

He didn't jolt awake, more a startled blink than anything, and for the first time he was relieved at the darkness of the room. It was still night—he didn't particularly care to check how late, just that it _was_—the sky no longer exceedingly bright from the Lightwarden's power, and Ienzo...

Aeleus looked down at the man curled against his side, hogging the entirety of one of their two blankets and out like a light. His breathing was even and gentle, neither plagued by his regular nightmares nor bothered by Aeleus's; He must've been absolutely wiped to not pick up on the initial surge of fear and sorrow from his companion, he was usually a very light sleeper. Not that Aeleus could blame him after all of _that._

Hesitantly, he lifted a hand. He'd loathe to wake Ienzo by accident and almost let it be, the fact that he was even there and entirely _human_ reassurance enough, yet he still carefully reached to brush the backs of his fingers against Ienzo's cheek. Smooth, soft, a little clammy, but ultimately what skin should feel like and definitely not like cold porcelain. The touch made Aeleus sigh, the last knots of worry unraveling in his chest as his head sank back into the pillow and his hand draped across his stomach. Ienzo was fine. They were all fine.

Sleep had begun to edge his mind when he heard the soft click of the door's lock. Under normal circumstances he would've been on alert and defensive out of instinct, but on top of being absolutely exhausted he was aware that only members of their group and the Exarch himself had access to their quarters. It wasn't uncommon for them to come and check on Ienzo towards the tail end of things, make sure he didn't succumb to the overflowing light in his sleep. He turned his head and watched the edge of the wooden divider at the foot of their bed as the door slipped shut, the visitor trying to be as quiet as possible when tiptoeing into the room. Even through the darkness Naminé's blonde hair stood out, peering around the divider hesitantly, and upon noticing that Aeleus was awake she appeared sheepish.

“I'm sorry, did I wake you?” She asked in a breathy whisper that he only somewhat heard. He shook his head, then cast a short glance back to Ienzo, still sound asleep. Naminé relaxed at that, coming further out from behind the divider to get a better look. “I... couldn't sleep and wanted to make sure he was doing okay,” she explained, pausing for a short moment. Getting a read on Ienzo, he figured. “His aether looks fine. How has he been doing physically?” Aeleus shot her a thumbs up, and he could see her smile and nod through the dim light. “What a relief... I'll leave you be and let the others know.”

“Others?” Aeleus repeated, grimacing at the rumble of his voice was despite his best to keep it down.

Naminé blinked, then looked towards the door in a poor attempt at hiding a nervous giggle. “Don't tell them I told you. Everyone's still too high-strung and worried to get much rest, so hearing that he's okay will help put them at ease. Sora even fell asleep at the bar for a bit while insisting that he'd wait for any news, just in case.” Then she stepped behind the divider, peeking back out again. “Anyway, I won't keep you up. Sleep well.”

Aeleus kept his eyes on the divider until he heard the door shut and the lock click, then lolled his head back over to Ienzo. Distantly the thought of regaling their tales to Ansem and Even upon finally returning home crossed his mind, of how or what they'd say to really explain without causing a fuss, or if they'd reveal the full story at all. The thought was quickly dismissed; That was something to discuss later when Ienzo was up and coherent. For now he allowed Ienzo's quiet breathing to lull him once more, the memories of the previous evening's events fading into a calm haze.


End file.
